You Are Home For Me
by mickeymack16
Summary: (First Fanfic) AU... Spencer Hastings is at her favorite coffee shop, The Brew, when she meets her match Mr. Toby Cavanaugh. Will Spencer fall for his charm and wits? Or will she stay away? Also includes Haleb, Ezria, and Emily/Noel. Sets in New York in the summertime. *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Let's Make A Deal

**A/N: Hello FanFic readers! This is my first time writing a Fanfiction so I hope you guys like the idea there will be lots of drama but this is a Spoby story so… FLUFF GALORE! Enough of my rambling… here's the first chapter, I hope its good. R&R please.**

**Disclaimer** I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Toby POV**

It was an ordinary Friday night; I went home a bit early to get a good rest for the building project I had to oversee tomorrow morning. As I was making my way to the Brew, the coffee-house underneath my loft, seems to be having some sort of game tournament. I ask Tessa, the manager, what's going on.

"Two old guys were playing Scrabble earlier," Tessa says "Next thing I know this woman, Spencer I think her name is, challenged the winner, and people have played with her but she's undefeated."

Now I'm intrigued.

As I walk near the crowd surrounding the two Scrabble players, an "awe" submerges from them. Then when I am in clear view of them, the man's head is lowered and the woman smiles with victory. She is stunning with her long, brown, wavy hair and those gorgeous brown eyes. She is wearing shorts that expose her long legs, she is beautiful.

"Anyone else wanna try me?" She says with a raspy light tone. A mischievous grin falls on my face before I announce "I would."

"You're a brave one aren't ya?" She says with a sly grin and clears the board.

"How about we make a deal." I say. "If you lose, you have to go on a date with me. If I lose, your coffee is on me for the next three months."

She smiles and says "You better start saving up for my coffee funds." Then stretches out her hand and I shake it. This is going to be fun.

We've managed to get through almost all of the letters the only ones left are the letters on our stands, I'm ahead by three points. I can feel her shaking her leg constantly under the table. Suddenly, she puts down "Glochidiate" and earns 89 points. She has a sly grin on her face and looks at me, "Your turn." She says. I smile back and put down "Goofball" and earn 107 points when I look up, her smile has faded and there is a mixture of confusion and anger hidden in her face. "Thanks for the G" I say "The name is Toby, Toby Cavanaugh."

"I'm Spencer Hastings." She says. She looks so pissed!

"Spencer? I like that" I say with a smirk. She rolls her eyes and says

"So… Toby… what are we going to do for this… date?"

"We can meet back here if you'd like? Maybe around 8 tomorrow?"

"Fine."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Spencer." She looks so adorable when she's upset, but I'll make her change her mind about me.

"Yeah… sure… Bye." And with that she's out the door.

Spencer Hastings… I have a feeling about this one.

**Sooo how'd you like it? Sucky? Awesome sauce? Let me know! There will be longer chapters in the future… Please follow =)**


	2. Chapter 2-Date Night

Chapter 2- Date Night

**Thanks for the kind reviews and constructive criticism, I really appreciated it and I hope this chapter is a little better. And for clarification its set in the future, Toby is 25, Spence, Caleb, Hanna, Emily, Aria and Noel are 24 Ezra is 27. I don't have an update day, but I'll try to update every Wednesday and/or Friday. Please R&R. =) The words in italics are Spencer's thoughts.**

**Spencer POV- (Saturday Evening)**

Am I really going on a date with this guy? I guess I have to I… lost… a bet. He must've cheated. No one has ever beaten me at Scrabble; I'm a Hastings for crying out loud! I don't lose. Especially not to douchebags named Toby Cavanaugh. Ugh.

I'm making my way to Hanna's house, one of my best friends; she's married to Caleb Rivers, a real hot shot. He's got nice shoulder-length hair and he's real cute. He's been a serious techy guy ever since high school, so I guess that's why he landed a job at a big IT company. And as for Hanna, she's a pretty blue-eyed blonde, who has a passion for fashion. She owns her own little boutique in Manhattan. As I pull into the driveway I notice Aria's car, she's another one of my best friends. She's small and petite but she comes with a fierce mind. Her fiancé is Ezra Fitz, a 7th grade schoolteacher. Isn't that adorbs? He's a fella with nice hair and the cutest, boyish smile you'll ever see on a 27 year old. I assume that he's here with her. Then there's Emily Fields, my last, but never least, best friend. She is a beautiful woman, with her thick, long brown hair and tanned skin. She's a jock though, a swimmer, she's training for the Olympics, which is so exciting. Her boyfriend is none other than Noel Khan, varsity football player in high school and he's a personal trainer. I see Em's car too so I guess the gang's all here.

"Hey Spence!" They all shout when I walk in. The guys were playing video games and the girls were just talking in the entertainment room.

"Hey guys." I groan and plop on the couch next to Hanna.

Aria chuckles "I can see you're so excited for your date tonight." I stick my tongue out at her and her sarcasm. I told the girls what happened yesterday on the phone last night. I'm glad they think my misery is amusing.

"What? You have a date?! Finally!" Noel says.

"No. I don't want to go on this date; the guy is a total douche." I retort.

"C'mon Spence, this will be good for you. You haven't been on a date since you and Andrew broke up." Emily encourages.

Andrew Campell was my ex-boyfriend. He left because he found someone better, he told me he was tired with me and left. I sigh.

"That's true." They all murmur.

"What does this guy even look like? You didn't mention that last night." Hanna says.

"He's fine in the face, He has gorgeous blue eyes that make you want to just die in them, he's around 6'2, and his hair… is awesome." I say unamused **(A/N: well not in season 4…) **"If he wasn't such a jerk, I'd say he's hot. But that's not the case, now is it? No." I add.

Ezra chuckles, "What'd he do to be such a jerk?"

"He bet Spencer to go on a date with him if she lost to him in Scrabble… and she did." Emily explained.

Suddenly, the guys stopped their game, looked at me and asked, in unison "You lost to a guy… AT SCRABBLE?!" When I nodded my head, they burst out laughing and started the game again.

"That's hilarious and totally unbelievable. I want to meet this guy." Says Caleb, still chuckling.

I looked at all of them with disgust.

"Hun, just give this guy a chance, he may surprise you." Aria says.

I take in everyone's words and I think about it. _Maybe he is okay_, I think.

"I have to go, but I'll keep an open mind. Maybe you're right about him." I say.

"Of course I am! I'm Aria." She says proudly and throws her hands behind her head and relaxes more on the couch.

"Now let's get you ready for that date." Hanna says with a smirk.

Emily does my makeup, it's quite light, I have a little eye-liner to bring out my big brown orbs, a light layer of sparkly gold eye shadow, pink blush, and pink lip gloss. My hair is lying down in defined curls. My wardrobe is done by Hanna and Aria. I am fiercely dressed in perfectly fitting black skinny jeans, a sexy gold top paired with ankle-length leather boots with a 4 inch solid gold heel. I have to admit I look hot. The girls praise themselves and push me in the car to go to my date, it's 7:54 and the Brew is 15 minutes away. A Hastings is never late.

I arrive in 6 minutes and am pretty proud of myself. I rush inside The Brew and brace myself for the date ahead. I walk inside to find Toby at a table. For a jerk, he has class. He's wearing a black collared shirt underneath a fitting gray sweater, charcoal jeans and black suede shoes. His. Hair. Is. Perfect.

"It's nice to see you again, Spencer." He says as he comes around the table to pull out my chair. As he seats himself, he says "You look amazing by the way."

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Cavanaugh" I say.

He slightly chuckles "Thanks"

The waitress comes and we order our food. We are in a comfortable silence until Toby breaks it.

"So tell me about yourself, you've obviously read several dictionaries, so I'm guessing… Attorney? Lawyer?"

I smile a bit. "I'm a lawyer; I work at the Hastings firm."

"No wonder your name sounds so familiar, it's on a billboard!" He says with a knowing smile on his face.

I laugh, this Cavanaugh kid is pretty smooth. "Yes, what about you, what do you do?"

"I'm an architect, I was really into carpentry when I was a teenager and its stuck with me, helped me through a lot of things, so I decided to pursue it. I think it's going pretty well, I started my own business when I was 19 and it just grew, more than I ever expected it to. It's called T.C Industries."

"T.C Industries? That company is worth billions, congrats. I don't think I should be in the presence of such a prestigious man." I say with a smirk on my face.

He chuckles "I'm just an ordinary guy with big dreams. You seem a little prestigious yourself, being the #1 lawyer in New York, I'd say that's a big accomplishment. But the biggest accomplishment is that you are the most amazing woman in this city."

We both burst out laughing. _Did he really just do that?_ After I stopped hysterically laughing, I say "Are you always this corny?" with my eyebrows raised but a smile still planted on my face.

He laughs a little more "I don't know what's gotten into me. I guess I'm just a little nervous is all." He says while wiping his hands on his jeans. _Aw, he's so humble! _"But don't get me wrong," he continues "you definitely are the most stunning woman I've ever seen, aside from my mother." He says seriously.

I laugh and blush "Well thank you, I hope to meet her one day."

"Wow Hastings, making future plans on the first date? You brave." He says shaking his head with a smirk.

I laugh, _I haven't laughed this much in a long time_. "Well," He says "I'm sorry to tell you but she's not with us anymore."

I feel so sad so quickly, "I'm so sorry Toby." I reach over and take his hand in mine.

He slightly smiles then shrugs, "It's alright it happened a long time ago, I-I shouldn't have brought her up."

"No, tell me about her." I say with a smile and sip on my coffee

"Um… okay… well, she was the light of my life. Everything seemed so much better with her presence. She was highly intelligent, beautiful and funny, much like you." He smiles. I blush at the comment. " Anyway," He continues, "she was diagnosed with cancer when I was 12, my father and I did everything we could to help her, and she fought until the day she died. But when she did pass away, I was no doubt wretched," he shakes his head, "but I was happy that her misery was finally over." _That broke my heart._ He has a faint smile on his face before he says "We used to watch the sunsets together and she would always tell me stories that made me laugh," He slightly chuckles " I'd give anything to have that back." I smile at him. _My whole view has changed about him, he's a very sweet guy. The girls were right._

"You wanna go to my place?"

_Now I'm not so sure… _I look at him with a confused expression. He chuckles.

"No, I'm not a pervert or anything, its just that its getting a little loud in hereand I was thinking we could go somewhere private to talk."

My expression eases, "Sure, that sounds great," I smile "should we take my car, your car, or drive separate."


	3. Chapter 3-Date Night Part 2

Chapter 3- Date Night (Part 2)

**A/N: Hello again, beautiful people! I've missed you guys. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the kind reviews you don't know how much that made my day. I was beaming like an idiot after I read those. 3 If you want me to write something back here (which I would love to do) write R at the end of you review or if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them! Just PM me. This chapter is the part 2 of their date; I guess I should've said that last chapter. I debated posting it the way I originally wrote it, but I am taking a risk. Keep in mind that they both just got out of relationships. *sigh* But anyway, Enjoy! Here's the last of the previous chapter so you won't be confused: (Italics are Spencer's thoughts.)**

"You wanna go to my place?"

_Now I'm not so sure… _I look at him with a confused expression. He chuckles.

"No, I'm not a pervert or anything, its just that its getting a little loud in here and I was thinking we could go somewhere private to talk."

My expression eases, "Sure, that sounds great," I smile "should we take my car, your car, or drive separate?"

(Page break)...

He slightly chuckles again which makes my confused expression come back.

"My loft is upstairs." He says

"Oh." I say, and then am confused again. As we walk up the stairs to his loft I ask, "Why do you live above a coffee shop hot shot?"

He laughs, "Well, I own it, and-"

I stop in my tracks and look up at him bewildered, "Wait, you own this place? Who are you?"

He gives a low chuckle, "I bought it a couple of months ago when the owner was incapacitated, his son was trying to sell the place, and when I saw the loft up here I fell in love with it so I bought it." He says as we reach his door. "This is like my safe haven when I'm tired of being around the city streets, somewhere that is quiet."

When we walk inside, I am taken aback by the serene vibe the loft gives me. It is very clean, and plain but I like it a lot. There is a hallway leading to the bedroom and bathroom, Toby tells me, to my left as I walk into the loft. The living room is straight ahead, with a bay window, adorned with soft white curtains. The kitchen and dining room are on my immediate right hand side, and his office is down the right side hallway.

"I love it, its relaxed, calming." I say while he goes to the kitchen to get us beers, I make myself at home on his couch.

"So, what about your family?" He asks, taking a seat beside me in the couch.

"Hmm?"

"Your family, tell me about them"

I snicker, "There's really not much to tell, I have very determined parents to say the least. Since I was little, they've been strict and only have things their way. That's half of the reason I am a lawyer, the other half is because I love proving a point, knowing that I'm right. Anyway, my sister, Melissa was always deemed the perfect daughter, leaving me in the dark behind her shadow. Anything I would do wouldn't be good enough, and that sent me to a really dark place." I sigh. "But my girls, my best friends, helped me through it, if it weren't for them I would be dead, literally." I say and then a memory flashes in my mind and I smile. "I always thought that there was some place in the world that I could go and just be okay. Perfect, even. I actually ran away when I was about eight years old."

"Really?"

"Yea. I got in a fight with my sister about something, I ran away from her, packed a tuna sandwich and I was on my way." I smile sadly and look at the floor. "I went to the movies, it was something animated. Then, I just went home. No one even acknowledged my absence." I chuckle.

Toby takes my hand in his and says "If you get the urge to run away again," I look up at him "call me first." He smiles genuinely. _I love his smile. _

I smile widely and laugh to myself a little and say, "But I don't have your number."

He laughs and pulls out his iPhone and gives it to me while he takes my phone off of the coffee table to insert his number. Then he says, smiling "There, now you have my number and you can abuse me any time you want."

"That sounds tempting, I will definitely take you up on that offer." I smile, "You know, I've never opened up to someone so quickly," I stare into his gorgeous, bright blue eyes, "I feel like I can tell you anything. Even though we just met, I feel like in some way I know you. You're not as much as a douche as I thought you were." Then I realize how close we sit, my legs in his lap, his arm laying on the spot behind my shoulders on the couch. _When did this happen?_

He laughs, and this time I can see the crinkles by his eyes, _I have never seen anything more precious._

"A douche? You think I'm a douche?" He says still chuckling.

"Not anymore." I reassure with a smile. "You did come off as a jerk though, coming in and showing me up on Scrabble, like you're some type of badass or something. It wasn't very modest."

"Well I knew that I could change your mind." Then he places his hand on my cheek and caresses my face. His eyes search my face, for what, I do not know. The pad of his thumb sweeps back and forth against my cheek making soothing circles. Then, he kisses me, tenderly, and passionately, I kiss him back with equal passion. His hand travels from my face to my back, placing it there gently. I wrap my arms wrap around his neck, and the kiss continues for the next few seconds. He breaks the kiss and touches his forehead to mine.

"I'm sorry; I just couldn't help myself anymore." He says while rubbing his nose with mine.

"Never be sorry for that," I say with a smile, "because that was amazing."

He pulls back to look at me, smiles and says "I really like you, Spencer."

"I really like you, Toby." I smile back up at him.

He smiles then he shifts on the couch so that his arm is around my shoulders and I lean into the crook of his neck. "So, what do want to do now?" He asks me

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure, the DVD's are right there next to the T.V in the right hand cabinet. I'll go get us some popcorn."

He gets up and I immediately miss his warmth. I get up to go see what kind of movies he has. _Spiderman, Spiderman 2, The Amazing Spiderman. Wow this kid really likes Spiderman. The Avengers, Minority Report, Mission Impossible, People Like Us aww I love that movie!The Breakfast Club, OMG it's The Perks of Being a Wallflower! I can't believe he owns this._

"Did you pick one yet?" He asks and makes himself comfortable on the couch again.

"Yes!" I run over to the DVD player excitedly and put the disc in. When I make my way to the couch, I see that Toby has a bright smile in his face.

"What is it?" I ask him, curiously.

"Nothing, it's just that… you're very adorable when you act weird."

I blush and before I could respond the movie starts.

(Page Break)...

Somewhere in the movie, I fall asleep in Toby's arms. At around 2 a.m. we wake up and realized what happened.

"I should really get home." I say

"It's raining pretty bad out there," he says and I hear the thunder rumble and the rain pit-patter against the building "why don't you just stay the night? I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let you go out in that rain at 2 a.m."

I look at him and think about it for a second.

"I promise I won't try anything. Scouts honor." He smiles and holds up three fingers.

"I don't have any clothes to sleep in…"

"You can borrow some of mine." His eyes look at me pleadingly. "Please just stay, I don't want you to risk being in an accident."

_He is a gentleman. He wouldn't try anything. He's harmless. Go for it, Spencer stay_.

"Okay, I'll stay."

His look of concern fades with a bright smile. "Great. Let me get you some clothes."

(Page Break)...

He lets me borrow a pair of sweats and a shirt. The sweats practically fell off of me so I just stuck with the long sleeved shirt that hits my thighs. It smells just like him, like pine needles. I slip into his bed and wait for him to come in the room. He left to get dressed for bed. When he comes in the room he gets linens from his closet, and then comes to kiss me on the head.

"Goodnight, Spencer. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

I look at him confused. "Come in bed with me." I pout

"Are you sure you want me there with you?"

I slightly chuckle "Yes, I just learned that I sleep better with you. I have never slept during a movie." I smile "So please come here."

He looks surprised but he puts the sheets back in his closet and lies down next to me. We're lying face to face, just looking at each other not saying a word, our legs intertwined, for a few minutes. He pulls me in closer to him, I place my hands on his chest gently.

"I've never met anyone like you. So honest, not guarded, just simple. Very humble, except when it comes to Scrabble." We both laugh.

"You were so pissed."

"No one has ever beaten me, so you must've cheated."

He laughs "Or," He kisses my lips "Maybe you have just met your match."

I smile widely. "I like the sound of that."

He turns to turn off the lamp beside him and I turn around and start to go to sleep. I feel his arm wrap around my waist pulling me closer into him. His breathing soon becomes deep and steady which means he's probably asleep. The sound of him breathing and the warmth of his body lulls me to sleep soon after.

_I could get used to this._

**A/N: Sooo... Love it? Hate it? Let me know please! I know that you may think that they're moving a little too fast, so do I, but they slow down. They just need to get past the desperation they feel right now. The need. That's what I am trying to display... So tell me what you think, P.M me and/or review! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4- The Morning After

Chapter 4- The Morning After

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I've been away so long, school got me really busy amongst other things like my social life. But, I'm back, and I'll try to be regular for the sake of you guys. I want to keep you guys happy. So here's chapter 4, it's basically the morning after (see what I did there?) Spoby had their little sleepover. So, enjoy guys! And pleaseeeeeee review it's the only way I know if you are enjoying yourselves. **

"No one has ever beaten me, so you must've cheated."

He laughs "Or," He kisses my lips "Maybe you have just met your match."

I smile widely. "I like the sound of that."

He turns to turn off the lamp beside him and I turn around and start to go to sleep. I feel his arm wrap around my waist pulling me closer into him. His breathing soon becomes deep and steady which means he's probably asleep. The sound of him breathing and the warmth of his body lulls me to sleep soon after.

_I could get used to this. _

I wake up still wrapped in Toby's arms. _He's so warm. I just want to stay here all day._ I feel his muscles move when he plays with the ends of my hair, I can feel his eyes on me.

"You're staring." I say, smiling.

"I can't help it, you look beautiful when you sleep." He says

"That's kind of creepy."

He laughs "Well I can't help that you're beautiful." He says while tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "You hungry?"

"Starving."

We both rise from our lackadaisical state in the hopes of making some delicious breakfast. We walk to the kitchen hand in hand. When we get their he picks me up and puts me on the island. Then he begins to rummage through the refrigerator before he says;

"So what do you like? We could make pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, even crepes. I got some fruit we could do something with that. Whatever you want."

"I'd really love some waffles. Do you have peaches?"

"Yea I got peaches, why?"

"I like peaches on top of my waffles with syrup its so yummy." I say smiling.

"That's… interesting but we could do that. Waffles it is."

"Hey, don't knock it till you've tried it."

He chuckles and starts to make our breakfast.

* * *

><p>After Toby and I finish our waffles, bacon and eggs, we go to the den to watch some TV. I wasn't paying much attention to what was going on; I was too busy thinking about the amazing guy I've just met, and am utterly and completely falling for. <em>He's a gentleman, a good cook, handsome, easy to talk to, and did I say handsome? I mean just look at those eyes! <em>I also think of how I'm going to tell my friends that they were right, he is an incredible guy, not a jerk. They're going to be in heaven when I admit that I was wrong. This Cavanaugh kid has thoroughly surprised me.

We're laying on the sofa, my head on his chest, his arm on my waist, when a thought comes across my mind.

"Toby," I say to get his attention.

"Hmm?"

"I think I need to leave."

"Why, what's wrong?" His look of relaxation soon turned into one of concern as he sat me up to look at my face.

I faintly smile at his concern but reassure him. "Nothing, nothing everything's perfect. I just remembered that I have a lunch date with my girls is all."

His expression relaxes, but then he pouts and puts our foreheads together, "I really like having you here."

I smile, "And I really like being here, trust me. There's nothing more that I want to do than to be with you."

He chuckles a bit "I love knowing that."

I back away and place a kiss on his cheek before getting up to find my clothes.

* * *

><p>Toby walks me to my car after I get dressed. When we reach my car he chuckles and says;<p>

"That's my shirt you're wearing."

"Yea, and you're never getting it back."

He pins me up against the car before saying in a low growl, "I don't want it back," then surprises me with a tender kiss on the lips.

I am then weakened by the kiss, so when he pulls away, my eyes are still closed, and I am still in a trance.

"Wh- When will I see you again?" I stammer.

He smiles and rubs my cheek with the pad of his thumb, "You busy Friday? I'll make you dinner."

"That would be a hell yes if you make dinner the way you make breakfast."

"Okay, then Friday night. I'll see you then, Spencer. You want me to call you later, see how your lunch date went?"

"Spence is fine" I smile at him, "And yes please."

He smiles "Alright, Spence, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Toby." And with that I get into my car and drive to my apartment to shower and get ready to see my girls.

* * *

><p>I make my way into The Grille and notice my friends at our usual booth. It seems that I am the last one to arrive.<p>

"Hey Spence." They all say.

"Hey guys" I say as I sit down next to Aria.

"So, how was your date?" Aria asks excitedly. They all nod and look at me eagerly, awaiting my answer.

"It was… amazing. I was very surprised by him, he dressed nice, was a total gentleman and he was just so honest." I smile, reminiscing on my wondrous night.

"Aww she's blushing!" Hanna blurts out.

I can really feel the heat rise in my cheeks now.

"So tell us more about him, like what does he do?" Em says

"You're never going to guess who he is."

"Ryan Gosling?" Hanna asks

I shake my head. "N—"

"Bradley Cooper!" Aria exclaims

"N—"

"Oh! I know, Chris Evans!" Emily shouts

"No!" I sigh of frustration "He's the founder of T.C Industries," They all gasp, "And he owns The Brew." I add, and they all gasp again.

"Omg, he must be swimming in money!" Hanna says

"Mhmm, but he's very modest, he lives in a quaint, little loft above the brew, and it's so adorable."

"You were in his loft? Ohh Spencer, you dirty little lawyer." Aria says shaking her head

"He wanted to be somewhere private!"

"And..?" Em asks skeptically.

"And… I don't kiss and tell."

They all burst into squeals and laughter, and I know everyone in the restaurant must think we're crazy, and they should.

After they calm down I reassure them; "I didn't sleep with him, but I did stay the night. Once we got finished dinner, we went upstairs to his loft and continued talking, amongst doing other things… we started watching The Perks of Being A Wallflower,

"Omg, I love that movie! Logan Lerman is totes adorbs." Hanna exclaims, we all look at her. "Sorry, continue"

I shake my head at her. "And we both fell asleep. We didn't wake up 'till about 2 A.M and it was a storm, so he urged me to stay so I wouldn't get caught in the storm,"

"Awww!" They all say in complete adoration.

"and I did, he lent me his shirt that smelled like AXE, and we slept. This morning we ate breakfast that he made and it was delicious. On Friday he's making us dinner." I blush at the thought.

"That's great Spence. I told you, I'm never wrong, I know men." Aria says and I roll my eyes at her.

"So when are we going to meet him?" Hanna asks

"I don't know. Soon, hopefully he lasts long enough for you to meet him."

"I wish Ezra would make me food." Aria says.

We all laugh at her comment.

"Well that's it for me, anyone else got any announcements?"

"What are we back in high school?" Hanna says, and we burst out laughing, "Actually I do have something I need to tell you guys."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh Cliffhanger! Tell me what you think it will be or should be! Ugh I feel like my chapters should be longer... I'll work on that. Sorry for any mistakes and don't forget to review please! <strong>


	5. Sorry Guys

Hey Guys, sorry I haven't Updated in awhile, there will be a chapter next week up for you. If you don't remember please read the previous chapters. Thanks to sll who have stuck with me. Heres a snippet from the next chapter, I haven't finished but I hope you enjoy this small portion of what I have so far.

A knock at the door snaps me out of my deep thoughts. "Come in." I say, then realize its Toby she has brought me roses.

"Good afternoon madam lawyer." He says with that sexy smile on his face. "I brought these for you." He holds out the bunch of red roses to me.

"These are lovely, thank you." I put them up to my nose to smell them, and they smell delightful. "What brings you here?" I say as I wrap my arms around his neck and as his hands find my waist.

"I wanted to get a head start on our date if you're not busy." He mumbles as his lips meet my neck where he starts to trail kisses. I lean my head back to give him more space for his Soft lips to travel.

"Only if it includes more of this." I whisper in his ear.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I have a new chapter for you. If you think it is moving too fast please please please tell me by PM or review and I will adjust. If there are any suggestions, questions, comments or concerns don't be afraid to PM or review. Thank you! PS I don't own PLL. **

**Spencer POV**

It's Friday afternoon and I am not focused. Between Hanna disclosing that she is pregnant and my date with Toby tonight, its pretty hard for me to stay concentrated on my new case. I guess I cant be surprised that Hanna is pregnant. She and Caleb jump each others bones almost every night. She is going to be a great mother, and that's what we told her yesterday at the Brew, cause she was freaking out about how things would change, which they will, but we will always be here for her.

I am really wondering, though, what Toby has planned for us tonight. I'm sure I'll have the time of my life as I always do on our dates. I just don't want to fall too hard to fast. The last time I did that it didn't work out too well. You see, the last relationship ended with a Bang. His name was Michael, and in the first 3 months of our relationship, he wine and dined me to no end. He lived in a extremely nice condo, even owned a yacht. There were so many things that drew me to love him, other than his money. The way be made love to me was like I was the only one he ever loved. I was addicted to him. Rather, I was addicted to the he lived me. However, later I learned that he was an over-obsessive alcoholic, who was also abusive. I would come out of the house with bruises on my face and body in general. If I didn't tell him I was out with my friends the night before, he would automatically assume I was cheating. After he beat me he would tell me it's only because he loves me and doesn't want me to leave him. I believed him. It took me a long time to come out of that relationship and recover from it.

A knock at the door snaps me out of my deep thoughts. "Come in." I say, then realize its Toby she has brought me roses.

"Good afternoon madam lawyer." He says with that sexy smile on his face. "I brought these for you." He holds out the bunch of red roses to me.

"These are lovely, thank you." I put them up to my nose to smell them, and they smell delightful. "What brings you here?" I say as I wrap my arms around his neck and as his hands find my waist.

"I wanted to get a head start on our date if you're not busy." He mumbles as his lips meet my neck where he starts to trail kisses. I lean my head back to give him more space for his Soft lips to travel.

"Only if it includes more of this." I whisper in his ear.

He pulls away and smiles seductively and says "I think we can manage that. Come on. I have something for you." He takes my hand in his and we walk downstairs to the garage. As we walk through the rest of the office, there are shocked faces, surprised that I have a man picking me up. I chuckle to myself.

We get to the garage and he takes me towards a motorcycle. It's no Ducati, but it is very sleek and sexy with its glossy black paint job. "This is yours?" I inquire, as I rub the leather seats. "Yes." He says as he grabs a dark plum colored helmet and gives it to me, "And this is yours."

I look up at him in amazement, "You got this for me?" I say

"Yea," He smiles "Now you can ride with me all the time."

I thank him with a big hug "This is the best gift ever, thank you so much."

* * *

><p>After going to Toby's house to retrieve our picnic stuff, we make our way to the park. We find a really nice spot under a big oak tree. Toby has prepared for us a meal composing of Chicken salad with bread, sparkling apple cider, Cool ranch Doritos, and a container of strawberries and blueberries.<p>

"I used to go on picnics all of the time with my mother." He tells me, " You remind me alot of her ." He says smiling. " You both are very intelligent, beautiful, and are determined women."

"What happened to her?" I inquire

"She passed away when I was 12, I'd do anything to see her again."

''I'm so sorry Toby," I say as I put my plate down to grab his hand and lean on his shoulder. He strokes my hair and kisses me on the forehead. We sat in that position a comfortable silence until Toby spoke;

"I have something for you. I was going to wait but I don't think I can." He reaches in the picnic basket and revives what looks like a bracelet box. "'Toby you didn't have to get me anything." I say, stunned by the gesture. "I know," he says "I wanted too here open it."

I anxiously open the box, filled with excitement, and under the black casing is a beautiful gold charm bracelet. There is a rectangular charm that has the words "My Girl" engraved on it. There are 3 more charms. A red rose, a cofaemug with smoke bellowing out, and my favorite, an" S" in the form of a scrabble letter.

"It is absolutely perfect." I say with tears threatening to come down my face. "Why did you do all of this?"

"A boyfriend can't do nice things for his girl?" Toby asks with a smile on his face.

Although I am about to cry, I give him my best smile because he just called himself my boyfriend.

"We've been going out for three weeks, I just wanted to show you how much these past weeks have meant to me and that I have many more memories with you." He says before placing a soft kiss on my lips. I deepen the kiss to show him that I share the same sentiments. He let out a loud moan as my tongue slipped into his mouth. I laid down on the blanket with Toby over top of me kissing my lips down to my his mouth. I laid down on the blanket with Toby over top of me kissing my lips down to my neck.

'He's perfect' I thought.

**Just a short chapter for this week. BTW Did you guys see this weeks episode of PLL? The Spoby part was so sensual! I loved it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review**.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaack :) Sorry it took me so long. When I picked up last time I messed up a few things and I apologize. So here's where things are…**

**This is the 4****th**** week Spencer and Toby have been dating**

**Hanna is pregnant**

**Spencer's ex is Michael who was abusive and horrible until she finally got the guts to leave him.**

**Toby's mother died when he was 12, from cancer. **

**Aria is engaged to Ezra, Em is dating Noel, Han is married to Caleb. **

**Thank you for whoever has stayed with this story.**

Spencer sits at her desk, reading a case that just fell in her lap a few minutes ago. It's a rather intriguing case file. Kellie Lewis, her client, is on trial for the murder of her best friend, Christine Reynolds. This murder is unspeakably brutal. Ms. Lewis stabbed her alleged friend 32 times. A crease forms between Spencer's eyebrows. _How could someone do this? And to their best friend? How can I defend this? _She thinks to herself. One of the hardest parts about being a lawyer for Spencer is not letting your emotions cloud you defending your client.

"She needs to plead insanity, that's the only way we do this." She says as she glances at Ms. Lewis' medical record.

According to the medical records, Ms. Lewis has been diagnosed with Schizophrenia from the age of 15. Maybe she cracked, or hallucinated Ms. Reynolds as someone or something else. In the police report, when they took her statement it says that Ms. Lewis had no remorse. It took them 46 days to find the body, which means she knew what she was doing, instead of just explaining to the police that day what she had done, she decided to hide the body. Spencer decides to look through the crime scene photos, that was indescribable in the worst way. There is one old and crinkled photo though, that was found on the victim, of the two friends laughing with each other what it seems to be like a playground. The crime scene photos are gruesome and disgusting. No one would wish this death upon their worst enemy. She closes her eyes and takes a breath. _Don't put your emotions in the way of your job. It's just a job. It's not my life. My feelings don't matter here. _She tells herself. She closes the file and starts and starts typing her opening for the trial in 3 weeks.

As she starts typing, she glances down at the charm bracelet Toby gave her last Friday. She smiles softly and touches her lips absentmindedly as she remembers the searing kisses that followed, after he gave her this thoughtful gift. _I have to call him, _she thinks to herself, _I miss his voice, his touch… _Her thoughts become wayward, so she quickly finishes her statement, proofreads it and calls her man.

"Spencer." His warm voice caresses her name when her answers her phone call.

"Hi, Toby." She smiles, his voice filling her with affection.

"Hey babe. How's your day going?"

She sighs. "It's been a crappy day so far, but hearing your voice soothes me."

He chuckles softly. "Yea, I've had an interesting day as well. One of my construction managers is sick so I had to come on site a project today, which is inconvenient. I like delegating, its much easier to run a company that way."

She laughs. "Lazy."

"Why's your day been so rough?" He says, the concern in his voice evident.

"I have this case… I can't really talk about it, but it's just horrible and makes me question myself as a lawyer."

He's taken aback by her response. "Oh, I'm sorry baby."

"Yea."

"I'm glad you called Spence, I miss you. I want to see you."

"I always want to see you and talk and kiss and—"

"Ms. Hastings you're so naughty today." He says with a smile. "Come over, I'll take you to dinner and afterward we can go back to the loft. I'll give you a massage and do other things to make you relax, since you had a hard day." He says seductively, and it works, Spencer almost forgot to respond, thinking of Toby's hands on her back, in between her shoulders, all over her body...

"Spence, you there?"

"Hm? Yes." She says broken out of her reverie. "Yes, baby that sounds wonderful, thank you."

"Okay, I got to go back to work, I'll see you around 7?"

"Yea, I can't wait."

"Me neither, bye beautiful." He says sweetly.

"Bye." She hangs up with a shy smile as she bites her bottom lip.

She shakes her head in amusement, picks up another file and starts writing notes.

Spencer enters her mother's office to discuss some of her cases before she leaves for her date with Toby.

"Hey mom, can you look over these opening statements for me? I was having a lot of trouble with the Lewis case so go over that one if you don't have time to go over the other ones."

"Yea I thought you might have trouble with that one, it was supposed to be mine, but I told them to hand it over to you because I have too many cases right now and I think you can handle it." Ms. Hastings says with a smile on her face. "You have such a caring heart, which is one of the many things I love about you but you know you have to put that aside when doing these kinds of cases, love."

"I know mom. I'll see her on Monday to discuss the insanity plead and try to get a deal."

"Okay, sounds good. You going to see Toby tonight?"

Spencer smiles shyly at the thought of his name. She told her parents she was dating again last week sometime, when she was helping her mother with a dinner party she had. She know her mother is asking because she's taking off work a whole hour early.

"Yea, I have a good feeling about us mom, the way he makes me feel… it doesn't feel like anything I've ever felt before."

"Well, your father and I can't wait to meet him, in fact we're both glad you're finally dating after Michael."

Spencer shudders. "Yea mom, I'll invite him over the house. I'll see you later."

"Bye sweetheart, have fun."

Spencer arrives at Toby's loft and knocks on his door. What she finds behind the door was very displeasing to her, a disheveled Toby, his hair a mess only in a t-shirt and boxers. _Wtfalalalala is going on? I got dolled up for him and he was SLEEP?! NO._

"Ummmm Toby?" I say anger emanating from me.

"I totally forgot about our date. I'm so sorry." He says groggily as if he just woke up.

Spencer is so pissed and hurt she just wants to cry. "I'm just going to go home."

As I'm about to turn on my heels, he grabs my wrist.

"No, please don't go. Let me get myself ready and we can get something from downstairs."

"No it's okay."

"Please, Spencer." He says with a pout.

"Fine, just hurry up." Spencer says through gritted teeth.

He smiles brightly. "Thank you! Come in." After he closes the door, he runs to his bedroom to get ready.

_I can't believe he has me waiting for him. I'm so pissed that he forgot about our date. Maybe I was wrong about him and he really is a–_

Spencer's thoughts are interrupted when he comes out of the bedroom, hair looking perfect, dressed in a black button down and a marbled sweater over top it and in black jeans.

"Ready to go?" He says with a smile and holds out his arm for her to take. Spencer ignores him and walks out the door. He walks fast to catch up with her. Spencer is walking toward the café so he grabs hold of her hand and takes her towards the kitchen area of the coffee shop. She looks at him confused but he says;

"Trust me."

He opens the door and she was not expecting to see what lay before her eyes. The room is dimly lit and there is a lone table in the middle of the room that is candlelit with a floor hitting white tablecloth. To my right is a kitchen, just an island on one side and a stovetop with an oven on the bottom. There is also refrigerator in the corner. There are rose petals all over the floor on the table and in the chairs seated at the table. There is champagne in an ice bucket on the table, with the champagne glasses on either side. It's beautiful.

Spencer whips her head to Toby's to thank him, instead she is greeted with his lips, engaging her in a passionate kiss as his hands find her waist and hers find his face. He presses her against him and deepens their kiss. He pulls away to catch his breath and puts his forehead against hers.

"I fell asleep after preparing all this, but as you can see I didn't forget." He says with a smile, just holding her.

She kisses him again softly, "You really thought about our date, didn't you?"

He furrows his brows "Of course I did. I always want to see that gorgeous smile of yours." He says he caresses my face, his thumb running back and forth on my cheek.

She smiles and is almost in tears, no one has ever done anything this sweet for her.

"Thank you." She says before she grabs his face and brings it toward hers to kiss him again, hard and he moans in her mouth but pulls away. Spencer is confused.

"At this point," he says, "we won't be eating dinner."

After Toby takes out our dinner from the refrigerator and heats it up he brings it to the table.

"Voilà! I have made you pasta with shrimp in a white wine reduction." He says in a fake french accent, which makes Spencer laugh. He pours them both a glass of the white chardonnay.

"Can I ask you a question?" Spencer asks as she starts eating.

"Anything, you know that." He responds.

"Who was stupid enough to let you go?"

Toby chuckles. "I don't know how to answer that, all I can say is some women like challenges and I try not to be one."

"You know when I was little," Spencer says. "My sister always told me that I was nothing. She not only said it but she treated me like it. Anytime I got an A in a class she got an A+, when I took up French she already knew Chinese. So after a while I started believing her. But when I'm with you, I finally feel worthy and valued. And I think that's why I was so upset that you forgot about our date, because then, all of those feelings would go out the door and I'd loose faith in us."

Toby picks up her hand and presses both of theirs over his heart. He says "With every touch, every kiss, every thought of you, my heart pounds in my chest. You. Are. Beautiful. You are smart, witty, and accomplished, someone as breathtaking and unique as you are should never feel inadequate. You won't ever have to worry about me treating you any less than you should."

This sentiment makes her smile. "You are very sweet, Toby." She says as she slips her hand away from his to continue eating. "This food is delicious."

"Thank you, I learned how to cook at a young age. Around the time my mom died, my father had a cancer scare, so he taught me how to take care of myself in case something happen to him. But he's as healthy as an ox." Toby smiles. "You done with your plate?"

After we clear the table and blow out all the candles, we make our way back upstairs. Suddenly, Toby pushes Spencer against the wall near the stairs and starts kissing her. She is taken by surprise needless to say, but she kisses him back, matches his intensity. He moans as his hands travel up and down over her curves. He breaks from the kiss and pulls the end strands of her hair to expose her neck. He starts placing open-mouthed kisses on her neck and she moans appreciatively. He feels her hands come underneath his shirt holding him against her. At this he looks up at her.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself anymore." He looks down into her eyes as their panting subsides. He kisses her open lips softly. She is speechless. "Come, let me give you that massage I promised."

As they go upstairs, Spencer thinks to herself what my happen next.

**A/N: How was that? Don't worry I'll be very explicit in details on what happens *****wink*. Also, just wanted to say that mental illnesses are no joke and I am not saying people with mental illnesses are killers, that would make me one. In fact my grandmother had schizophrenia. So please don't be confused by this part of Spencer's case, insanity in law means mentally ill. Please review guys and thank you so so much for staying with me! Love ya, see you next week. **


	8. Chapter 8

Spencer wakes up beside Toby, after she has this amazing dream of a night she soon hopes to have with him. When she looks down to her naked body, she remembers that this "dream" is her reality. A huge grin breaks out on her face, and her eyes meet up to a sleeping, peaceful, handsome man that is her boyfriend. He is too adorable to resist, so she reaches her hand up to his face, where his stubble is starting to grow. His lips parted, holding his arm around her waist, as if he's protecting her from something. Spencer feels safe with Toby as if he has been protecting her for as long as she can remember, as if he can see her pain, he can see behind her façade. She gets up to make breakfast for the two, shrugs out of his grasp and dawns on one of his t-shirts and sets out to see what she can find in the fridge. First things first of course, caffeine. She makes coffee and raids the fridge in an effort to make her man some food. After Spencer looks around the kitchen, she figures she'll make them a Spanish Omelet and bacon. When she begins to cook breakfast, she recollects what happened the night before, with a shy smile appearing on her face.

_After their passionate kiss downstairs they decide to go up to the loft to watch T.V. But at one point they're just talking and the T.V is basically watching them… Falling for each other. So there they sit on the couch, seeming as though they've known each other for years . Her legs are crossed before her as she questions him about what he likes to do, what his friends are like, demanding to know more about him. He sits relaxed, with his arms spread out by his head resting on the couch. _

_"Thank you so much for dinner," Spencer says "It was amazing. Your dad is some teacher." _

_"He is, I'm just glad cancer didn't take him away like it did my mom. Something much more dangerous happened." It's as if Toby has seen a ghost, his face is ashen after he uttered those words._

_"What ha_ppened?"

"_He fell in love." Toby says distractedly. _

_"Was your stepmother cruel?"_

_"No, she was great, she isn't my mom but she's pretty damn close." He smiles, then his face contorts as he remembers an ugly memory. "It was her daughter that was the Devil reincarnated, she did unspeakable things." He slightly shudders._

_Spencer raises her eyebrows at this statement. She simply doesn't know what to think or where to go with this conversation. Her mind tries to fill in what 'unspeakable' actions Toby's stepsister carried out. Unwanted thoughts come in her head. This must be evident o__n her face as Toby looks at her with concern._

_"You okay?" _

_"Yeah. I think my brain is just on overload at this point. I'm all out talked." She gives him a genial smile._

_"Just relax, baby." He says as he pulls her into his lap and places a tender kiss on her lips that melts Spencer's sour thoughts of his evil stepsister. But, the kiss becomes heated like it was at the bottom of the stairwell. Soon, Spencer is sitting astride Toby and his hands find her curvaceous hips. Spencer's hands roam underneath Toby's sweater and encourages him to take it off, which he does gladly. As Spencer unbuttons his shirt, Toby just stares at this goddess she is proving to be, calling to him. He analyzes her beautiful face committing every imperfection, all symmetry to memory. Neither of the two utters a word. Once Spencer is done, Toby's shrugs out of it slowly, having too much carnal appreciation of this woman to concentrate. She places her hands on either side of his chest and feels his rapid heartbeat. He gives her a soft kiss after gazing into her eyes for more than a few moments, and starts to grab the hem of her shirt, and peel it off of her body. Her breathing quickens and her first instinct is to cover herself. Toby frowns at this and says,_

_"Hey, you don't have to hide from me." He leans forward and places butterfly kisses on her cheeks and neck, she starts to laugh. _

_"That tickles!" She laughs. _

_He smiles softly and his hands break her arms away from her body then his fingertips graze across her torso. "You're beautiful." He says as he lifts her and takes her to his bedroom. "Do you really want this?" He whispers in her ear after he places her in his bed. He kneels between her legs, kissing her chin making his way down her precious body, as she moans and twists her hands in his soft, brown hair. "Yes, Toby." She says, her voice full of desire. She feels his smile against her skin and continues his sensual attack. _

_Toby runs them a bath afterwards, finally gives her that massage. His strong hands leave her neck, shoulders and whole body feel replete with tranquility. He kisses her bare shoulder up to her lips, their kiss deepens, and they make love once more._

Spencer's reverie is broken when she feels Toby's arms wrap around her waist. He nuzzles her neck and murmurs "This smells good, babe." She smiles and says "Mmmm. You slept good."

"Only the best sleep ever." He says before kissing her lips softly. "What you makin'?"

"Spanish Omelet."

"You have an idea on what you wanna do on this fine Saturday? We could go out… Or stay in… Maybe stay in…"

She whips her face to meet his smirk and bursts with laughter. "We could stay in, but wouldn't it be nice to get some fresh air? Or go for a drive?"

Toby rolls his eyes but smiles, "We can do whatever you want. A drive though? Where to?"

"You up for going go kart racing?"

"Where is there go-karting in Rosewood?"

"There isn't which is why we have to drive to Pittsburgh."

Toby grins. "Okay. Last time I beat you at something you really sour, try not being such a sore loser." He says while walking back to the bedroom leaving Spencer with her mouth wide open.

"Douchebag!" She yells after him.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Toby and Spencer pack up his SUV and head to Pittsburgh. It's over a 2-hour drive so they pack snacks and clothes just in case it gets too late to get back on the road. Toby also brought along some CD's and DVD's. As they hop on the highway, Spencer starts looking through the music he brought.<p>

"You're the only person, our age, I know who owns a collection of rock music. You have all the Nirvana CD's!" She laughs, as she pops a Nirvana CD in the player.

"Who doesn't love a little 'smells like teen spirit'? Nirvana is classic. Your poor young mind has been deprived—" He stops speaking as he hears Spencer belting out the song.

"WITH THE LIGHTS OUT, IT'S LESS DANGEROUS. HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US!" As she bangs her head all her hair comes back and forth wailing and whirling. He is in such amazement all he can do is laugh.

"You were saying?" She says with a smirk. Well, that shut him up.

It's around 12 when they get to Pittsburgh so they decide to grab some lunch before going go-karting. They head to a place called Butcher and the Rye. Once seated, they glaze over the menu after ordering, they fall into a comfortable silence.

"So my parents are having this lavish party at their house in New York," Spencer says while twisting her hands in her lap, "next weekend so my friends and I were gonna drive up. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go?" She asks with a shaky voice and big, nervous brown eyes.

Toby smiles sweetly, "I would love to meet your parents, and your friends for that matter. Don't be nervous. Parents love me, what's not to like?" He says and winks at her. She rolls her eyes at his cockiness but smiles at his nonchalant attitude.

* * *

><p>After a long and fun filled day, Toby finally reaches Spencer's apartment. When he glances at her she is fast asleep, long eyelashes fanned across her face and lips parted. He smiles shyly as he remembers her triumphant win when they went go karting, he loves how competitive she is, he loves everything about her, from the way she makes him feel to her endearing personality. He wants to tell her this but doesn't want things to move too fast. He'd rather they stay in their bubble of this new and beautiful relationship. He doesn't want to ruin something so winsome in so little time as his other relationships have, after they move too quickly.<p>

"Spence," he says gently, caressing her name with his lips. He nuzzles her neck and kisses her cheek to wake her. "You're home my gorgeous girl."

"Oh. Already?" She moans awake.

"Yea. I had a lot of fun today I'm glad you forced us to go out." He smiles.

"I didn't force you!" She exclaims, "I merely offered a suggestion." She says ever so exaggeratedly.

"Of course you didn't dear." Toby says sarcastically. "Come on I'll walk you up."

They stroll slowly into the apartment and up the stairs, not wanting to leave each other's company. When the couple comes to the door, Toby kisses her softly on the lips, and their kids deepens until Spencer pulls away.

"Thank you for today, baby." She says softly with a shy smile.

"Anything for you, I'd drive to California and back if you wanted me to." He says caressing her cheek. "I love spending time with you."

"Is that all you love?" She asks with big eager eyes.

His brow furrows. Does he want to tell her now? Will this ruin what they have? He doesn't want her to be like the others. "Spence…" He says, and with the look in his eyes she just turns and opens her door. "Spencer don't just go!" He exclaims.

"Goodnight, Toby." She says softly and shuts the door. He sighs, regretting not telling her how he really feels. Nonetheless, he starts going back down the steps and is about to be out the out the door until he hears a primeval cry that stops him in his path coming from Spencer's room.

"SPENCER?!" He yells as he quick, fast and in a hurry back up the stairs. " He kicks open the door and finds a person in all black hurling Spencer out of the window.

"Who are you?!" He shouts running towards them, but he's too slow and the perpetrator jumps out of the window himself. He runs to the window but only sees a glimpse of a silver Audi driving away.

"SPENCER!"


End file.
